1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mill configured to grind or pulverize particles of, for example, foods, chemicals and pharmaceutical products.
2. Description of the Related Art
One proposed structure of a conventional jet mill (impact-type airflow grinder) to grind the material accelerates a grinding object in a grinding chamber by the air jet flow from a nozzle and makes the grinding object collide against a collision plate (PTL1). Another proposed structure makes the particles of the grinding object collide with one another by the air jet flow (PTL2). The jet mill is characteristic of finely grinding or pulverizing the particles with limited temperature increase during the grinding action.